The Graveyard
by Kidan
Summary: Pure AT fluff for a writing challenge. The Challenge: Write a story where no one gets killed, and everyone lives happily ever after. Catch: Must use the words: Death, deception, despair, and loath


**The Graveyard**

The old ramshackle freighter slips out of hyperspace. Her saucer shape slips through the rubble of what used to be a planet. The battered exterior belies the power and maneuverability which she exhibits as she dodges small rocks. Her pilot thinks it fitting that this, her final journey, be to a place that was so prominent in her history.

The pilot shuts down the engines and lets the freighter drift. As he watches the pieces of rubble slam into each other, he sees another ship appear from hyperspace. He smiles as he watches the ship cut through space; he considers her smooth lines a reflection of her pilot.

As he sits and watches the rubble of the planet that was once home to his mom, he can hear the sounds of the other ship docking with the old, battered freighter.

He smiles as he can hear the pilot of the other ship walk up into the cockpit behind him. Her voice is calm and cool as she asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching, remembering."

She leans over the chair, wrapping her arms around him. He just smiles at the closeness and comfort.

"You know it all started out here."

"Hmm?"

"This freighter, Mom in the Death Star, Dad right here, Uncle Luke, probably right where you're at. I wonder if Dad knew what he'd find at the end of that flight, if he would've taken it?"

"And what did he find at the end of this flight?"

"Death. Destruction."

"But he also found your mother."

"I wasn't talking about of Alderaan."

Rather than replying, she just kisses his cheek.

He sighs. "I loath leaving her here you know."

"I know, but it's either scuttle her here or let her rot in a museum somewhere. And you know what your Dad would say about that."

He laughs at that, and feels the despair that has clung to his heart for months, since it was decided that the Falcon was not worth keeping in flight, lift ever so slightly.

Reaching out with the Force, he can feel the muted joy of his companion at the lifting of his feelings.

"You think Uncle Luke will understand our deception here? Just why we had to steal her and do this?"

He can hear her smile. "Does it matter?"

Again, he gives a smile laugh. "No, no it doesn't."

He turns to his companion, taking in her lithe form, blonde hair, green eyes, and bare toes sitting on the deck. But what dazzles him is her smile; it is a smile which he is unable but to return.

He stands up and takes her hand. "Come on, let's go say goodbye."

They walk through the halls that they had so often played in, so often ran through and could feel the history, the stories, and the utter sense of home.

They get to the final room of their tour. What at one time was Han and Leia Solo's cabin. Not a large room, yet not small. He walks in and can feel the presence of the parents that he has missed for so long.

He sees the bed which his parents shared for so long and flings himself upon it. He looks at his companion.

"Do we really have to scuttle her?"

She leans against the bulkhead. "You know how much it will cost to keep her flying."

A mischievous gleam appears in his eyes. "Well, there are ways which we could simplify our lives, which would give us enough to do so."

Her eyes narrow slightly. "And how exactly do we suggest we do that."

"Stay right here."

He rushes from the room, and returns moments later. He pulls a small, simple piece of jewelry from his pocket and kneels in front of her. "If you married me, we'd be able to get rid of one of our apartments. We could spend the rest of our life together. We could have what my parent's had, hopefully for as long as they had it. Tahiri will you marry me?"

Her eyes shine with tears, as she takes the titanium band from him, set at the top was a small Gallinorian Rainbow gem shining with its internal light, beside it were two small krayt dragon pearls.

She looks from the ring, to his ice-blue eyes, a smile stretching her lips wide. "Yes Ani, yes I will."

Standing, he wraps her in his arms and kisses her.


End file.
